poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales is the fifth upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Plot A 10-year old Henry Turner sneaks out of the house at night to row his boat to specific coordinates. Here, he boards the Flying Dutchman the moment it rises from the depths of the ocean. He meets his father, Will Turner and tells him he's found a way to break his curse and free him from his ship. Will, though touched, does not believe such a thing is possible and orders Henry to leave and never come back. Nine years later, Henry now works on a British Royal Navy warship. While chasing a pirate ship, Henry realizes the captain is about to sail them into the Devil's Triangle, a dangerous and treacherous place. The captain, however, will not listen to Henry's warnings. As they sail into the Triangle, they come across a shipwreck that quickly comes to life with undead sailors, lead by Captain Salazar. The ghost crew board the ship and kill everyone in their path. Henry, who had been thrown into a cell, is confronted by Salazar, who sees a "Wanted" poster for Captain Jack Sparrow in Henry's cell. He allows Henry to live so he can tell the tale of the ghost crew, and deliver a message to Jack. Meanwhile, a young woman named Carina Smyth has been sentenced to death for witchcraft because of her scientific knowledge of Astronomy and Horology. She manages to escape her cell and briefly runs into Jack, who is attempting to rob a bank with his crew. She seeks out Henry, who has also been sentenced to death for supposedly committing treachery aboard the vessel of the Royal Navy. She tells him she knows of a way to find the Trident of Poseidon, a powerful artifact that grants its possessor total control over the seas which Henry plans to use to break his father's curse. She helps him escape, but both she and Jack are captured and brought to the town square to be executed. Together with Jack's crew, Henry helps them escape and they sail away on Jack's ship, the Dying Gull. Carina fills them in on a map in her possession that will lead them to Poseidon's Trident, and reluctantly decides to team up with Henry and Jack in order to achieve their goal. Not much later, Salazar and his crew are able to break free from the Triangle in which they were trapped, and he ropes Captain Barbossa into helping him track down and kill Jack. Salazar explains how he and his crew once sailed the seas to kill every pirate, until they ran into Jack Sparrow, who had not been a captain yet. Jack tricked them into sailing into the Devil's Triangle, where Salazar and his crew died and were cursed to remain undead, and trapped within the Triangle. Soon, Salazar's ship finds the Dying Gull. However, Jack, Henry and Carina escape on a rowboat while the crew remains on board to cause a distraction. Salazar and his crew chase Jack, but upon arriving at a small island, Jack realizes the ghost crew can't set foot upon land. Barbossa then comes after Jack instead, but decides to help him, and returns the Black Pearl to its former glory. Together, the crew sail away and soon arrive at the location of Poseidon's Trident, a small island that isn't on any map. Jack, Carina and Barbossa find the trident, hidden at the bottom of the ocean, which parts in two upon the activation of the Trident. A battle ensues once Salazar finds the Black Pearl, and Salazar gains the upper hand on Jack, hellbent on killing him, which he hopes will free him and his crew from their curse. Henry eventually gets his hands on the Trident, and realizes that destroying the Trident will break every curse that roams the seas. He successfully manages to do so, returning Salazar and his crew to their former state. Jack, Henry, Carina and Barbossa are then pulled up to safety by the anchor of the Black Pearl. Salazar and several of his men latch on as well, still intent on killing Jack. Barbossa, who has since come to realize Carina is his daughter, sacrifices himself and takes down Salazar and his men, paving the way to safety for his daughter and the others. Some time later, Henry watches his father finally set foot on land again, no longer bound to the Flying Dutchman, and Will is reunited with Elizabeth Swann. Carina declares she's changed her name from Smyth to Barbossa, and Jack sails away with his crew on the Pearl, joined by Jack the monkey. In a post-credit scene, Will and Elizabeth are asleep when their bedroom is entered by a silhouette of Davy Jones. Will awakens and assumes this as a nightmare, but is oblivious to a few of Jones' tokens remaining. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Nightstriker, Selena, Breon, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Nutmeg Dash, Olive Shellstein, Rebecca Clark, Captain Cuddles, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Belle, Ariel, Melody, Ariel's Sisters (Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Andrina), Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde guest star in this film. *''Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry'', My Little Pony: The Movie, and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales were both released in the year, 2017. Scenes * Soundtrack #You Are A Pirate - Bender and our heroes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Pirate Films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series